diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
HEROES
HEROES / Binetsu (A) girl Summer / Tsuzureori - so far and yet so close -''' is an album performed by GLAY in order to commemorate the 20th anniversary of their career. The track '''HEROES was used as the first opening theme song for the second season of the anime, starting from episode 4 up to episode 26. The album was released on May 25, 2015. Track Listing # HEROES # 微熱 (A) girlサマー # つづれ織り～so far and yet so close～〈Live from Miracle Music Hunt 2014-2015〉 # Album「MUSIC LIFE」reprise Lyrics |-| Japanese= Wow… そうこれが今の僕の姿 未来の僕はもっとマシな姿 願った事と今見てる 景色の違いを受け止めて 終わりのない道の向こう 心に描いてる 枯れないあなた 輝く空を 笑顔になれるその日までは 孤独を恐れずに また明日を あきらめず戦おう HERO達に憧れた頃の自分が いつも見てるようで こんなはずないだろと 自分を責めたてる 答えはないのに何度も 奇跡は決して あきらめない人のためにあると 信じて 希望の光照らす場所は 迷いの先にある そう気づけたならまだまだ行ける 望めば望むほど遠ざかる すべてに意味がある さあ明日を疑わず戦おう Wow… そうこれが今の僕の姿 未来の僕はもっとマシな姿 願った事と今見てる 景色の違いを受け止めて 終わりのない道の向こう 心に描いてる 枯れないあなた 輝く空を 笑顔になれるその日までは 孤独を恐れずに また明日を あきらめず戦おう HERO達に憧れた頃の自分が いつも見てるようで こんなはずないだろと 自分を責めたてる 答えはないのに何度も 奇跡は決して あきらめない人のためにあると 信じて 希望の光照らす場所は 迷いの先にある そう気づけたならまだまだ行ける 望めば望むほど遠ざかる すべてに意味がある さあ明日を疑わず戦おう 雲は見えますか 風を感じてますか ずっとずっと自分を信じてますか Wow… 焦るなよと言いたいんだろHERO達よ 終わりのない道の向こう 心に描いてる 枯れないあなた 輝く空を 笑顔になれるその日までは 孤独を恐れずに また明日を 夢が夢で終わらないように 負けてしまわないように 生きてく強さを失わないように 僕のこの胸の中の HERO達のように これからもあきらめず戦おう 疑わず戦おう 焦らずに戦おう wow… 雲は見えてるか 風は感じてるか ずっとずっと自分を信じて行けよ |-| Romaji= Wow … sou kore ga ima no boku no sugata mirai no boku ha motto mashi na sugata negatta koto to ima miteru keshiki no chigai o uketome te owari no nai michi no mukou kokoro ni egaiteru kare nai anata kagayaku sora o egao ni nareru sono hi made ha kodoku o osore zu ni mata ashita o akirame zu tatakao u HERO tachi ni akogare ta koro no jibun ga itsumo miteru you de konna hazu nai daro to jibun o semetateru kotae ha nai noni nan do mo kiseki ha kesshite akirame nai hito no tame ni aru to shinji te kibou no hikari terasu basho ha mayoi no saki ni aru sou ki duke ta nara madamada ikeru nozome ba nozomu hodo toozakaru subete ni imi ga aru saa ashita o utagawa zu tatakao u wow … sou kore ga ima no boku no sugata mirai no boku ha motto mashi na sugata negatta koto to ima miteru keshiki no chigai o uketome te owari no nai michi no mukou kokoro ni egaiteru kare nai anata kagayaku sora o egao ni nareru sono hi made ha kodoku o osore zu ni mata ashita o akirame zu tatakao u HERO tachi ni akogare ta koro no jibun ga itsumo miteru you de konna hazu nai daro to jibun o semetateru kotae ha nai noni nan do mo kiseki ha kesshite akirame nai hito no tame ni aru to shinji te kibou no hikari terasu basho ha mayoi no saki ni aru sou ki duke ta nara madamada ikeru nozome ba nozomu hodo toozakaru subete ni imi ga aru saa ashita o utagawa zu tatakao u kumo ha mie masu ka kaze o kanji te masu ka zutto zutto jibun o shinji te masu ka wow … aseru na yo to ii tai n daro HERO tachi yo owari no nai michi no mukou kokoro ni egaiteru kare nai anata kagayaku sora o egao ni nareru sono hi made ha kodoku o osore zu ni mata ashita o yume ga yume de owara nai you ni make te shimawa nai you ni iki te ku tsuyo sa o ushinawa nai you ni boku no kono mune no naka no HERO tachi no you ni korekara mo akirame zu tatakao u utagawa zu tatakao u asera zu ni tatakao u wow … kumo ha mieteru ka kaze ha kanjiteru ka zutto zutto jibun o shinji te ike yo Trivia * The song HEROES is written and composed by TERU, the same writer and composer of Hashire! Mirai. Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening